


A beautiful masterpiece

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers thoughts, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: “How long have you been there Steve?”“Enough to know that I’m in love with a beautiful masterpiece”...





	A beautiful masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightOwl172](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl172/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to youuuuu!
> 
> Hope you like your gift Night owl. You are such an amazing, beautiful, sweet and charming darling and I thank my lucky stars the day you got in the Discord group.

Looking at Tony from the door of the workshop, Steve couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s lack of awareness of his surroundings. Laser focus on the gauntlet he was working on, the only thing that could distract him was the antics of Dummy, U and Butterfingers, who were rolling around.

Making the sign of silence, he assured that neither FRIDAY nor the bots were going to give his position away, so he went again on his favourite thing… Watch him work.

That was the only moment when Tony was just him. No Mr. Stark, no Iron Man.

Just him.

For Steve, it was a privilege, something he loved to be one of the few who saw it, and enjoyed it with soft smiles and heart bursting from the love he felt for his oblivious genius.

God, he was so smitten… Not like any of his family were there to see it, he thought.

His lover was a masterpiece of humankind. A magnificent, beautiful piece of art, who was alive, who breathed, always changing; and the artist in him itched to have something to sketch him.

Again.

His dark brown eyes, sometimes made of hot chocolate, warm and sweet, others made of coffee, bitter and dark. His eyes were always changing, the only part of him who betrayed his heart and mind.

A mop of dark hair, testament of his mind; carefully styled when needing to deal with the world, windswept at home after dealing with their antics. Messy after his fingers had run inside it, lingering on its feelings while hearing his moans…

His calloused hands; warm and strong, ready to create or protect. Those hands lingered on the corners of his mind, driving him slowly to madness… Covered in a myriad of scars those hands were dedicated to the things he loved the most, taking care of those he loved.

His body, sun kissed skin and tiny stature; was the pure definition of “the best things come in small packages”. He loved to trace Tony’s scars and to hear his voice low and soft talking about the stories hidden behind them… He loved to sneak behind him, and scoop him of his feet, stealing kisses and making him laugh, calling him sappy.

His laugh was his favourite sound of the world. The real one, unrestrained and joyful, not the one he hid behind on the galas or interviews. His wit always wicked and sharp; reflection of his brilliant and creative mind, always ready to surprise the world.

The heart beating on his chest. That beautiful, loving and rebellious heart, always ready to defy all odds. His soul, filled with scars but always recomposing itself, filling the crack with gold and silver. A will made of iron, always side by side with his laser focus.

He was truly one beautiful masterpiece.

The wifebeater he was wearing did little to hide the light of his arc reactor, giving the room a beautiful shade of blue light he never could pick correctly. He knew Tony hated the arc reactor, as it had been a traumatic event for him. But for him, the reactor was beautiful, same as his beloved.

Full of light and defying all expectations.

Tony left the gauntlet on the table, and wiped his hands on a rag he had on the workbench, beaming with joy, and Steve was close to give his presence, just to be able to kiss that smile.

“FRIDAY, can you store this little one with the rest of the armour?”  
“Of course boss.”  
“Thanks baby girl”

When he moved his eyes, dark brown found sky blue ones looking at him with a mixture of love and fondness he couldn’t understand.

“How long have you been there Steve?”  
“Enough to know that I’m in love with a beautiful masterpiece”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at @AbbieD_Arcy at twitter ^^ and leave a comment or a Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
